There are many situations in which it is desirable to inspect inconveniently located structures.
For examples, the blades of wind turbines need to be inspected regularly to ensure that they are repaired or replaced when damaged. However, these blades are typically located at the top of relatively tall towers. In-person inspection in which a human climbs in the tower to visually or, with the help of equipment, inspects the blades is relatively time-consuming and can also be a relatively dangerous task. There exist prior art methods in which equipment is lifted at the required height so that the blades can be inspected. However, the lifting equipment is typically relatively expensive and relatively difficult to operate. Also, in many cases, the inspection equipment is not stably lifted, which may complicate the inspection procedure, and which also may cause damages to the wind turbine or the equipment if errors in control of the lifting equipment are made.
There exists a need in the art for a method and a system for remote inspection of structures such as wind turbines, buildings, bridges and barrages for example.
The present description refers to a number of documents, the content of which is herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.